<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by KatG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920938">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG'>KatG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatG/pseuds/KatG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on part of a nightmare I had last night that just won't shake away. The dream lasted a lot longer, but I'd rather not delve into it more. Hopefully this will be enough to rid it from my head so I can sleep better tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pink walls and white lace curtains. A row of stuffed animals resting on the twin size bed, tucked into pastel unicorn blankets. A colorful rug with a dollhouse floor plan for play. Thick metal chains that softly clink together with the light breeze from the open window.</p>
<p>I should be scared. I should be fighting. But the fuzzy feeling is keeping everything else at bay, taking over and leaving me complacent. The shackles are cold against my wrists and the whine I give in complaint is met with a harsh slap to my face, pushing me off balance enough that I stumble to the side, tripping over the feet I can barely understand are my own.</p>
<p>When he tugs my legs into place and shackles my ankles as well I keep silent. The jeans protect me from the chill of the metal, but the heaviness of them makes every small movement like walking through wet sand. It's all fuzzy and tilty, but there isn't enough leeway to allow me to widen my stance as far as I need to.</p>
<p>He doesn't talk a lot. Not like they do in the movies. There's no grumbling about plots, and plans, and revenge. Just eery silence as he led me here. The first real look I get of him comes when he stands back to judge his handiwork.</p>
<p>Average. The man just looks average. No villainous tells, no creepy mustache, no iner darkness showing in his eyes. Just average. And that alone is enough to let fear flood my system.</p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•</p>
<p>By the first cut of his blade the fuzzy feeling has left me. I've cussed, I've screamed, I've fought back as best as I could. None of it did me any good. I remember enough about how I got here to know how unlikely I am to be saved.</p>
<p>The first cut is shallow, running down the length of my arm from wrist to shoulder. Within the first couple hours of being restrained, my arms had went numb. Now it was as if a fire was blazing, every nerve ending screaming at me. Screaming for me to do anything to make it stop. But there's nothing I can do. No demands to give into, no secrets to reveal. So I do the only thing I can; I cry.</p>
<p>Hours go by, one cut after another. Never deep enough to do any real damage, but painful all the same. The once soft cotton of my favorite t-shirt now unbearably sticky with blood in various stages of drying.</p>
<p>As time goes on I feel my sanity slipping further and further from me. Tears have since run dry, my voice yelled hoarse. He never cracks. There is no twinkle in his eye as his blade cuts, no smirk as his silence drives me to the brink.</p>
<p>As darkness takes over my vision, I decide that the man before me is no man at all, but a monster in disguise. But then again, isn't there a little monster inside of us all?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>